Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Final Chapter
by WerePhoenix
Summary: This is how i hope the last HP chapter will go down. Harry destoys all the horcruxes and this is now the final showdown between him and Voldy. This is my first fanfic so R&R. Be as cruel as you want. I want to know where i need to improve. :]


Voldemort and Harry faced each other. They were about 20 feet apart in the cemetery that Voldemort had resurrected in 3 years ago. Harry glared into Voldemort's dark, red eyes. Voldemort, into Harry's shining, emerald ones. It was the beginning of the end; for Voldemort or Harry, neither of them knew.

Neither can live…while the other survives… 

Dumbledore's words bounced in Harry's head. Of course, the words his former headmaster had spoken had scared him, and they still do. But right now, Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed in his thoughts and he was terrified of them. The prophecy haunted him. He was afraid.

He looked around the graveyard. It hadn't changed at all since fourth year. The only thing missing was the Death Eaters standing in a circle around them and Wormtail.

"What's the matter Harry Potter? Scared?" Voldemort laughed, but despite his words, Voldemort also looked uneasy. He was also afraid. But he forced a dark smile, which twisted his snaky face. He knew Harry had taken care of his Horcruxes and he couldn't mess this up. He knew that Harry had become much stronger and was now a threat to his existence.

"You remember this graveyard, yes? This is where the remains of my Muggle father lay. But you know this, for I told you this very same thing in your fourth year." Voldemort laughed and started pacing around the graveyard. He watched Harry all the while.

"This is where your little friend lost his life" Voldemort hissed quietly. " And this is where you will too."

"No…I'll kill you on your father's tomb..." Harry whispered. Harry brought up his wand in a quick, swift motion. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry shot the spell straight at the unsuspecting Dark Lord.

Voldemort was surprised by the sudden change of mood from his opponent. He barely ducked in time to avoid the blast of Harry's spell. The jinx destroyed one of the tombstones behind Voldemort.

"Let's not get carried away now. Calm down, Potter. This fight will end soon if you are hasty." Voldemort said with a chuckle. "We have both waited long for this 'final showdown' and neither know who shall come out victorious, The-Boy-Who-Lived or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"The outcome is not clear, you are right. But I will do my best to not let you walk away with your life. You have taken many of my close friends. You killed my parents, my headmaster, and you've killed my best friend, I will not let you kill anymore. You will die tonight." Harry spoke quietly but there was fury in his voice.

Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. It enraged Harry; Voldemort was making fun of him. The laugh reminded Harry of the night Cedric died when Voldemort killed one of his followers.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort shot the curse at Harry.

Harry dodged the spell as easily as it was cast. The years of Quidditch had increased his reflexes. He wasn't even worried when Voldemort raised his wand. But he knew he shouldn't be overconfident, or he would end up regretting it. "_Stupefy_!" Voldemort was knocked backwards by the force of the blast.

Voldemort stood up quickly so he couldn't give Harry the chance of ending this too early. "Hmph" Voldemort grunted. He seemed more serious now. "So, you've grown up since your fourth year. Dumbledore did indeed teach you well.

"Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard, Harry. He was why I kept away from the school grounds. I've had to send spies, as you know. He did well while teaching you."

"Don't tell me things I already know. I'm not up for this ridiculous chit chat." Harry said

"My, my, Harry where are you manners?" Voldemort sneered. He was trying to get Harry angry but he was just making him more determined to avenge his parents, Dumbledore, and Ron.

"_Crucio_!" Harry yelled.

"_Expelliarmus!_" The Dark Lord blocked the curse Harry sent at him. "Now, now, not so hasty..…_Avada Kadavra!_" A green flash of light sprang out of Voldemort's wand.

Again, Harry dodged the curse. He rolled over to the left and scram "_Crucio!_" The spell caught Voldemort off guard and the Dark Lord fell over in pain.

Voldemort rolled on the floor yelling in agony. All of Harry's hate for him poured into the curse, strengthening it.

Somehow, the Dark Lord broke free of the Cruciatus curse. He stood up, furious. He turned and stared at Harry with his cruel eyes. He spun, and with a swish of his cloak he disapparated. He appeared behind his father's grave. He came out from behind it and shot an _Avada Kedavra _at Harry.

"_Expelliarmus!_" The jinx ricocheted the curse. The block gave Harry an opening. "_Stupefy!_" Once again Harry knocked the Dark Lord to the ground.

Voldemort stood up once more. He shot a _Stupefy_ at Harry and shot another when Harry sent the first jinx flying into the darkness of the graveyard. The second spell hit Harry squarely in the chest. It knocked him back a couple of feet.

_Crack_! Snape had just apparated into the graveyard. "My lord? Potter?" He looked at both of them knowing he interfered. He turned and looked at Harry. He raised his wand at him and said, "So, this seems like the end."

"Snape." Harry glared at his old Potions master.

"Ah, Severus I'm glad you came to watch poor little Harry Potter die. But I want him for myself."

"Oh it isn't him I came to see die, master." Snape turned now; his wand still raised, and pointed it at Voldemort. "It is you. When I said the end, I meant your end.

"You see: I have always been loyal to the headmaster. I gave you only the information Dumbledore wanted you to know. I pretended to be a spy for both you and Dumbledore. My loyalty lay with Albus this whole time.

"This was his entire plan. He even planned his death. It all unfolded just as he suspected. My only regret is that he did not make it to see his plan unravel and to see you meet your match. He sacrificed himself; just to destroy you."

He stared at Professor Snape with his bloody red eyes. There was total hate in them. Then, he did exactly as Harry expected, he pointed his wand at his former servant, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

An immense green jet of light blinded Harry. When it cleared, Snape was on the floor. He was gone. Harry was just as surprised as Voldemort about all of this. as his enemy.

But Harry regained his thoughts faster than Voldemort and took the opportunity to shoot a curse at the Dark Lord. "_Stupefy_!"

The curse sent The Dark Lord staggering. Voldemort was furious. "Trying to catch me off guard, Harry? _AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Harry rolled to the right, the curse missing him completely. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.

Voldemort disapparated. The jet of light passed the same place where Voldemort was standing. After the curse disappeared Voldemort reappeared in the same spot where he was standing before the curse was cast.

He pointed his wand at Harry. "I'm not playing anymore Potter! You _will _die... _AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Again, Harry dodged it. Suddenly Voldemort was shooting a series of spells, jinxes, and curses at Harry. Harry ran and ducked and rolled: he'd dodge each one. He slipped behind one of the tombstones, unscathed. He sat there, trying to catch his breath.

"Come out, you _coward! _" Voldemort said in a raspy voice. You could hear the anger in his voice.

"_Reducto!_" Harry scram as he stood to face him.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort yelled. The jinx bounced out of his way and into the darkness of the graveyard. Harry ran to the right of Voldemort to try to get an opening.

"_Impedimenta!_" The jinx hit Harry in the stomach: He was lifted off his feet and fell against one of the tombstones, looking confused and disoriented.

Voldemort started to laugh. He was pleased at seeing Harry helpless on the floor. He walked toward him. "Look who's on the ground now, Potter. How could you underestimate me: The most powerful wizard to ever live?" He didn't see Harry point his wand at him lazily, he was still laughing at the boy.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!_" The curse slashed Voldemort down the stomach. There was blood everywhere. Voldemort had a huge gash on his front side as if slashed by an invisible sword. The blood spurted from Voldemort's chest. He started backing away from Harry. He was grabbing his chest. He couldn't say anything. Harry was soaked with Voldemort's blood. Harry stood up. He looked at Voldemort. He had the upper hand now. Voldemort was helpless.

Harry raised his wand. Voldemort stared at Harry, his face full of worry. Voldemort was now on the floor, holding his wound with one hand and the other to his side. His wand sat four feet away from him. Harry pointed his phoenix feather wand's tip at his face.

"_Avada Kedavra…_" A jet of green light flashed out of Harry's wand and hit Voldemort in the face. Voldemort crumpled down on the graveyard floor. And it was over. And for the first time in seven years, Harry felt safe. Voldemort lay in a heap of bloody, dark black robes.

"It's over," he said to himself. He collapsed to the ground in disbelief and began to cry. All of the years of running and escaping Lord Voldemort were now over. Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, all died for this. They hadn't died in vain.

As he pulled himself from his thoughts, he looked around the graveyard and stopped on the Tom Riddle headstone. Harry stared at it, thinking of the man that had tormented him the past seven years and how he would never bother him again; Lord Voldemort was no more.

Harry arrived at the Three Broomsticks. It was completely empty. Madam Rosmerta was behind the counter.

When she looked at Harry and Voldemort's lifeless form, her eyes widened. "Harry? Did you?"

"Yes. I did." Harry was exhausted so he left it at that. He exited the Three Broomsticks and entered the little village, Hogsmeade.

He reached Hogwarts a small while later. He walked into the Great Hall to see that there were corpses all around the floor. Death Eaters were sprawled across the floor, motionless. Mrs. Weasley ran down the stairs when she saw Harry walk into the Great Hall.

"Harry! Oh Thank Merlin! You're alive!" She ran towards him and embraced him in a fierce hug. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. There was a sadness and worry in her eyes but relief was mixed in her eyes as well. "So it-it's over?"

"Yes. It's finally over." Harry sighed.arH


End file.
